Elric and The Detective Boys
by TotoroChibi
Summary: What would happen if Edward Elric were to meet the Detective Boys? What if he was shrunken by the aptx 4869 too? Find out..Crossover with FMA. Why? Because, well, everything's more fun with Ed around.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Ehm…this is my first fanfic. Please don't flame me…and…I guess I should have a disclaimer?

I don't own FMA or Detective Conan. FMA and everyone in it belong to Hiromu Arakawa, and Detective Conan and its characters belong to Gosho Aoyoma. There, my disclaimer.

------------------------------------000--------------------------------------

Edward Elric, also known as the FullMetal Alchemist, was not very happy. It was well known that he was puny, and was often mistaken as a kid. But now, he WAS a kid. And it's all thanks to some freaky people dressed in black.

_Flashback_

" _FullMetal, you are to find out information about an organization. We believe that they have been hired to assassinate people, and deal drugs. The only clue we have is that they will be near the new bar that opened up in Tokyo. And that the people like to wear black. A lot."_

_Ps. Your break has now ended. Hope you had a fun 12 hour vacation. _

_-Mustang_

_That was the note that was left on the door of Ed's room in the morning. Elric wasn't very pleased when he woke up. It hadn't even been a whole day, and now his break ended!_

"_What the hell? This was my vacation off, Mustang!"_

_And so, Ed began to throw a tantrum while ranting about how he would wring a lazy, perverted, idiotic colonel's neck. Somewhere at headquarters, a certain someone sneezed._

_But, Elric was forced to complete the mission, since that was the only source of income he had. Winry had spent all his money on a new wrench and automail leg. _

_Ed had just planned to eavesdrop on the people, and if they were about to kill someone, beat them up. But, things went wrong. Very wrong. Elric had been discovered spying on the drug dealers, and they had given him a dose of the Aptx 4869. Imagine Ed's surprise when he grew even shorter 5 hours later. And because he was now a kid, Mustang came up with an ingenious idea of sending FullMetal to Teitan Elementary. Off to school with Elric. Which was kind of weird, since Ed and Al stopped going to school at the age of 8._

_End Flashback_

That was the whole reason of why THE FullMetal Alchemist was standing outside a classroom with a backpack. Elric had to make sure that no one discovered he had a metal arm and leg, or else things would get very complicated. Little did he know that there were some very curious kids in that classroom. Those kids were the Detective Boys.

--------------------------------000----------------------------------

Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. Just to let you know, I don't like writing dialogue. That's why there's only one sentence with someone talking. xD. Anyhoo, suggestions are welcomed..And…review please? If you do, I'll give you an imaginary cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts _

Normal Speech

Author's Note…- Well, here's my second chapter. I know my chapters are short….but…on MS, it makes it seem bigger. x There's my excuse.

I don't own anything

--------00----------

There was a bunch of chatting in the classroom, since it was a new school year and everyone was in 2nd grade now. The detective boys were quietly chatting amongst one another(1), talking about cases they had gotten and such. The kids scrambled to get back to their seats when the teacher came in.

"Everyone, we have a new student this year," A buzz of excitement spread around the room, "I'll let him introduce himself you."

Ed came in, although a bit reluctantly, because after all, geniuses didn't need to go to school, at least in Ed's point of view.

Elric silently screamed in his head, _I am THE FullMetal Alchemist, I don't need to learn second grade stuff! Damn you Mustang! _It seemed that there was some devious god up in the heavens working with Mustang to torture him. Edward walked up to the board and sloppily wrote his name on it.

"Lets get this over with…I'm Edward Elric, I like alchemy, and I HATE idiotic, perverted colonels, sarcastic people, and _milk_." Ed said the last word with particular disgust.

"Why do you hate milk? It helps you grow! No wonder you're so short…," a kid chirped.

That was it. Ed popped a vein and was about to start is infamous tantrum when…

"You know it's true. Don't delude yourself into believing you're actually not short. In fact, you're even _shorter_ then Edogawa-kun here," Edogawa just glared at her, used to the insults. Haibara paid no notice and continued with her comment, "which is quite a miracle, since Edogawa is _already_ considered a midget." Oh yes. Elric's new enemy. Remember what he said about hating sarcastic people? Well, he had just found the most sarcastic person you could find. The school year had begun.

--------00----------

Yep. I'm done with the 2nd chapter! I suppose if I try reeaally hard, I might make longer chapters. But I need reviews in order to do so. :3

The numbers are to explain certain parts…it makes the sentence seem off when you put a parenthesis in the middle of the sentence…

(1) Well, they were quiet compared to the other screaming children


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's note- Ehm…I know my chapters are short…but I have a good reason! Microsoft Word makes it seem longer…I blame it! And there's my excuse...anyways, thanks for the reviews.

**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS**- Oh…a genius? Reeaaallyy… :D Lets see…I came up with the idea…because I like crossovers. And plus, you know everything IS more fun with Ed around.

**Magic Dreamweaver**- Good point. But, let's just _pretend_ thateveryone from FMA comes from Tokyo, okie? Then I don't have to go around writing about how Ed got caught in an alchemical accident and found himself in another dimension.

**KawaiiKaitou**- And there shall be more chapters coming! Eventually. I'll let you in on a secret…-psst- ..I'm extremely lazy. But, I've just started making myself spend time on Fanfics on Monday, and whenever I have spare time.

**Sessylover**- Like I said…blame Microsoft! xD

**anime girlie10**- Yes, yes. The more reviews I get, the more I have to update frequently with longer chapters…otherwise, I feel guilty about making people wait.

**craighorner88**- Yep. I was aiming for humor. :)

Now on with the story!

-----00-----

On the last chapter…

"_You know it's true. Don't delude yourself into believing you're actually not short. In fact, you're even shorter then Edogawa-kun here," Edogawa just glared at her, used to the insults. Haibara paid no notice and continued with her comment, "which is quite a miracle, since Edogawa is already considered a midget." Oh yes. Elric's new enemy. Remember what he said about hating sarcastic people? Well, he had just found the most sarcastic person you could find. The school year had begun._

-----00-----

"Why you….!" Ed made a grab for her, but a voice stopped him.

"Now now, Elric. Picking fights with girls isn't very good..." This was said by none other than…Colonel Mustang himself. You can imagine Ed's surprise when he saw him. Wait…you don't have to imagine. In fact, I can show you. It looked a bit like…this. OO Then it turned to… +

"Why the hell are you here, Colonel Bast—"

"Watch your language, Edward. We're in front of kids right now." Once again, Elric turned around to see another member of the military. Riza Hawkeye. I bet she would've shot at Ed too, to shut him up, but unfortunately, guns aren't allowed in school. But that didn't stop Hawkeye from bringing her paintball gun. Paintball gun, you ask? Yes, she has one. In times like these, when she isn't permitted to bring her gun, she brings her paintball one. She just doesn't feel like herself when she doesn't have at least _something_ to shoot with.

"Yes, Edward! We must be perfect models for these young ones! They shall be inspired with my muscular body! They will get lost in my endless realm of sparkles!" Oh yes. I'm pretty sure you could guess who that was. It was Armstrong. In all his sparkly glory. But they couldn't have him ripping off his shirt to show off his biceps in front of kids, because it was disturbing. To everyone. So, the military gang just glared to stop him before it was too late.

Yes, I mean the _entire_ military gang. That gang consisted of Fury, Hughes(1), Mustang, Riza, Armstrong, and everyone else whose name I've forgotten. Al was hanging out with Winry somewhere else, because he was told a suit of armor wasn't something normal 2nd graders usually saw.

Meanwhile, the 2nd graders were just watching the military officials in confusion. Haibara was watching it in amusement. It was funny watching the strangers pick on him.

"Ah…excuse me…"

"Eh?"

The military group turned and watched the teacher.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves too? You came a bit earlier then expected…," the teacher mumbled. The volunteers were a bit…_different_ then what she had expected.

"Ah, of course." They all responded in unision.

"I am Colonel Mustang, and these are all my subordinates, except for Armstrong."

"I am 2nd lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. " Hawkeye's introduction was short, and to the point.

"I'm Maes Hughes! Would you like to see pictures of my daughter? She's just about your age. In fact…. she's 8 years , 7 months, 15 days, 11 hours, and 23 seconds years old, and counting. She just grows up so fast…'(" Luckily, Armstrong interrupted Hughes before he had the chance to take out his pictures and start wailing about her growth.

"I am Major Louis Armstrong, at your service!" The sparkles started twinkling around his eyes again.

"Ano...I'm Fury."

"And we have volunteered to teach this school for the rest of the year!"

Actually, they had just wanted to teach the school to keep an eye on Elric, and to torment him while they were there. Even though having Ed around is fun, bugging him while he's there is even _more_ fun.

Haibara almost laughed. _Almost._ In fact, it was reeaally close to a laugh. But it came out as a snigger. And why was she sniggering?

Because of the look of horror on Ed's face.

----00------

There, now, are you guys happy? This chapter was longer then the other ones…and remember….the shortness is not my fault! That is all. Oh yess…I almost forgot….here's your imaginary cookie! (O) Ehm…it has a big chunk of chocolate in the middle.


End file.
